Espinhos
by Tia Tsuko
Summary: Jabu vai descobrir, do pior jeito possível, que não é muito seguro provocar Shun com lembranças da luta contra Hades. Ainda mais quando ele acordou de mau-humor...


                               ESPINHOS

                                          by Tia Tsuko

   Faziam cinco anos que havia ocorrido a luta contra Hades, mas as lembranças ainda atormentavam como no dia em que ela ocorreu. Shun culpava-se por não ter conseguido eliminar Hades enquanto ainda estava dentro de seu corpo, causando tanto sofrimento aos seus amigos. Por mais que tentassem convencê-lo de que havia feito todo o possível, mais Shun se convencia que era culpado.

— Ah, seu eu não fosse tão fraco... - pensava o jovem cavaleiro.

   Estava com um péssimo humor, então resolveu treinar um pouco. Foi ao Centro de Treinamento que Saori havia montado em um pavilhão próximo a mansão e ajeitou-se em uma das máquinas de musculação.

   Quando se deu conta, estava todo suado, os longos cabelos já grudavam no rosto. Devia ter se exercitado por horas, sem perceber. Shun tirou a camiseta e secou um pouco do suor do rosto com ela. Levantou os olhos para mirar-se no espelho, mas deu de cara com um debochado Jabu, de braços cruzados e pronto para atormentá-lo...

— Ah, não... hoje não... - pensou Shun.

Jabu: Ora, ora... vejam só, o veadinho resolveu se exercitar....

Shun: O que você quer, Jabu?

Jabu: Hmmm... nossa, como ela está irritada...

Shun: Jabu, hoje não, tá!? Se não tem nada de importante pra falar, me deixa em paz... - irritado.

   Jabu sorriu satisfeito. Era incomum conseguir tirar o cavaleiro de Andrômeda do sério. Mais do que ao Shiryu. Ele tinha certeza que Shun perderia o controle e seria muito fácil dar-lhe uma boa surra.

Jabu: Vai querer bancar o machão comigo é, florzinha?

Shun se levanta e dá as costas para Jabu, querendo sair dali, mas...

Jabu: Ou eu deveria dizer... "rosinha"? Isso, uma delicada rosinha... hahaha...

   Jabu estava tão satisfeito com sua piada que nem percebera o olhar que Shun dirigia para ele. Quase saia fogo pelos seu olhos.

   Precisava manter a calma... Jabu começou a se assustar. Nunca o vira com aquele olhar antes. Era pior do que Ikki, no dia do Torneio Intergalático. Arriscou um último golpe...

Jabu: Nossa, que cara é essa? Parece um demônio... - Jabu deixa escapar um sorriso debochado - Eu tinha certeza que você ainda era um servo de Hades...

Shun: Pff! - sorri, maquiavélico - Manter a calma? Pra que?

   Shun caminhou calmamente até um dos equipamentos, encarando Jabu com um estranho sorriso nos lábios...

Shun: Então você acha que ainda sou servo de Hades, não é? - começa a puxar um dos finos cabos de aço do equipamento.

Jabu: O que foi, não gostou? - um tanto nervoso.

   Após uma breve pausa, para que Shun enrolasse um pedaço do cabo na mão...

Shun: Do que você me chamou antes? De "uma delicada rosinha", não foi?

Jabu: Foi sim, por que? - ele começava a crer que não devia ter mexido com ele, estava muito estranho...

Shun: Você só se esqueceu de um detalhe, caro Jabu...

Jabu: Hmmm? AAAARGH!!!

   Jabu não teve tempo de reagir. Rapidamente, Shun enroscou o cabo de aço em seu pescoço, estrangulando-o.

Shun: Até a mais delicada rosa, tem seus espinhos...

   Shun apertava cada vez mais o cabo. Virou Jabu de frente para o espelho. Queria que ele visse o próprio rosto enquanto era estrangulado.

Shun:  Abra os olhos, idiota! 

   A voz de Shun era calma, contrastando com seu olhar enfurecido. Definitivamente, não foi uma boa idéia provocá-lo...

Jabu: Soc...cor...socorro...

   Era inútil tentar se soltar. Num último impulso, Jabu expande um pouco o cosmos, quase não chamando a atenção de Seiya e Hyoga, que estavam num jardim próximo...

Seiya: Oque foi isso?

Hyoga: Parece o cosmo do Jabu. Mas tá tão fraquinho...

Shun: É melhor parar com isso... AGORA!!!

   Finalmente ele perde a paciência, deixando seu cosmo fluir com ferocidade...

Seiya: E esse parece o do... - com os olhos arregalados.

Hyoga: E vem do C.T. ... Ah, meu Deus...

   Os dois correm para o C.T. (Centro de Treinamento) e dão de cara com Jabu, de joelhos e já ficando roxo, sendo estrangulado por um descontrolado Shun.

Seiya: Amamiya!!! Larga ele!!

Hyoga: Shun, por favor... pára com isso...

   Jabu estende uma das mão para eles, pedindo por socorro. Shun aperta mais o cabo.

Shun: Está com medo??? Eu não sou o servo de Hades? Deveria prever isso...

Seiya: Servo de Hades???

   Sabiam que Jabu era idiota, mas nunca imaginaram que ele desceria tão baixo para tentar provocar Shun. E com algo tão sério.    Chegaram a cogitar a hipótese de deixar Shun acabar com ele, o miserável merecia, mas como iriam se incomodar para o resto da vida se o deixassem morrer...

Hyoga: SHUN!?! - desesperado.

Seiya: Larga ele, cara!!!

Shun: Eu vou soltar, mas antes... quero que implore por sua vida!

Hyoga:  Implorar??? Ele não consegue nem falar, está quase inconsciente.

   Jabu concluiu que não era um bom momento de ter orgulho e tentava desesperadamente dizer algo. A única coisa que conseguiu foi um olhar de súplica. Shun, que até então olhava o rosto de Jabu no espelho, entendeu o olhar e ficou satisfeito. Mas só até olhar o próprio rosto. Não se reconhecia...

Shun: Eu estou... parecendo... um animal...

   De repente, ele solta o cabo, deixando Jabu se estatelar no chão, de olhos arregalados. Salvo pelo gongo!!!

   Seiya e Hyoga correm até Jabu, para verificarem se ele ainda está vivo. Shun se olha no espelho, horrorizado com a própria imagem. Quando havia se transformado naquele monstro?

Seiya: Hyoga, eu vou chamar um médico... - sai correndo.

Hyoga: Por que fez isso? Você ficou louco? Podia tê-lo matado...

Shun: Eu sei...

   Ele sorri, espantando Hyoga.

Hyoga: Shun... você está bem?

Shun: Pff! Estou, mas não tenho tanta certeza quanto ao Jabu... Acho que, a partir de agora, não serei o único a evitar as rosas...e seus espinhos...

   Shun vai embora, deixando Hyoga confuso. Aquele era um Shun que eles desconheciam. E Hyoga não gostou nada desse cara...

                                            FIM.

   _Tá__ certo, eu sei que isso é um exagero, que não combina nada com o Shun e blá blá blá... Mas o Jabu merecia, né? Ou não..?_


End file.
